Birthday Boy Mulder
by Teliko. x3
Summary: It just happens to be Mulder's birthday. What will Scully give him?
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Boy Mulder**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: "What's one thing in the entire world that you want but don't have?"**

**A/N: Isn't today Mulder's birthday? October 13th, right? (laughs) If it is, YAY FOR ME FOR REMEMBERING IT! And if it's not... oh well. It's still a cute fic, anyway. LOL. Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Mulder... what's one thing in the entire world that you want but don't have?" He looked up from his desk and scanned her body from head to toe. His action went unnoticed. He finally gave her a simple shrug and leaned back in his seat. 

"Um... a million dollars?" She rolled her eyes.

"Something I can afford, Mulder." He tilted his head in confusion and gave her a look. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the calendar that was pinned to the wall next to their desk. "Your birthday is tomorrow, incase you forgot." He quickly rememberd.

"Scully, you don't have to get me anything." She shook her head and resumed sitting in the chair across from him.

"I want to and you won't stop me." He gave her a small smile and went back to his work. She made sure his attention was focused on something else before she let her lips part and put her stare on him. She watched as he worked quickly, admiring the way he concentrated on the task before him.

She licked her lips when he licked his, ideas on what to get him bouncing in her head. He already had everything a man his age could ever want. _'Except a wife,'_ she thought to herself. She shook the thought from her head and continued to think of the perfect present to get for the love of her life.

----

Later that night, Mulder sat in his apartment. He was flicking through the television stations when he heard a soft knocking on his door. He turned off the television and padded towards the door. He unlocked it and swiftly pulled it back to reveal a more casual looking Scully, in jeans that hugged her legs and a form fitting sweater.

"Scully. Come in." As she walked past him, he rested his hand on her back while he shut the door and leaded her into the living room. He noticed her expression and almost laughed. She looked like an excited four year old who had just found all the Christmas presents in the hallway closet. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Well, I finally came up with the perfect idea and it just... it just couldn't wait." He noticed as she stood in front of him with her hands behind her back. The suspense was killing him now. It took all he had not to grab her by the waist and pry whatever she had in her hands from her.

She brought her hands from around her back and held up a pair of basketball tickets with a red bow keeping them together. He froze and grabbed the tickets from her hand, reading what was on the ticket. It was his favorite team. The New York Knicks. He looked down at her with wide eyes and a huge smile.

She nodded her head with excitement and squealed when he lunged forward for her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air and spun her around a few times, all the while thanking her.

Slowly, he placed her down on the ground again, but making sure their bodies brushed against each others in the process. She closed her eyes in comfort when he didn't release his arms from around her. She stayed encircled in his arms as he continued to stare down at her. When she finally opened her eyes, his face was only a breath away from hers.

Her lips parted when he inched closer. Fireworks went off behind both of their closed eyes when their lips met in a slow, loving kiss. With a shaking hand, she reached up and rested it against the side of his neck as they deepened their kiss. Their heads tilted from side to side until his tongue gently ran over her bottom lip. She gasped in pleasure and parted her lips wider.

They pulled apart forcefully for air, both of them panting. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I take it you like your present," she whispered. He let a moan escape his lips before his finger rested under her chin and forced her to look up at him again. He caught her lips between his own in another gentle kiss. She placed both of her hands against his chest and pushed him back a little. "We leave tomorrow," she whispered again. He smirked and tore the bow from the tickets.

She watched closely as he leaned forward and pressed the end of the red bow to her forehead and smiled. She giggled and gave him a suggestive smile.

"I _love_ my present," he whispered against her lips before pulling her against him and kissing her hard on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Awhh. There it is. (smiles) It's not long, I know. But if you guys want, I can always do a second story or a second chapter of when they go to the actual basketball game. (shrugs) Reviews would make me love you forever!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Boy Mulder**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: "What's one thing in the entire world that you want but don't have?"**

**A/N: Today's a little boring. I decided to write the second chapter! I'm gonna make one more chapter too, just for the hell of it. I felt like writing more to it. LOL. OMG. Last night... was so crazy. I wanna tell you guys about it, but it would take me a while to type all of it. So... thanks for all your reviews for the first chapter! **

**Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? (smiles) Sorry for grammar mistakes. (I DID use that new spell checker on the document thing. It's awesome!)**

* * *

The next morning, Mulder awoke with a smile on his face. It was almost six in the morning as he got out of bed and walked to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and his jersey. As he pulled the shirt over his head, his phone rang throughout his apartment. He practically ran back into his living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mulder, it's me." He smiled at her voice; she was obviously just as excited as he was.

"Hey. You ready yet?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I was born ready." She laughed at his reply and looked down at her watch. "I'll be there in a few minutes." They said their goodbye's and Mulder returned to getting ready. After he tied his shoes, he grabbed his Knicks hat, two hoodies, keys, and left to drive over to Scully's.

----

Scully was fixing the sheets on her bed as Mulder knocked on her door.

"It's open," she yelled out. He walked through her apartment and shut the door behind him. He stayed near the door until Scully came out from her bedroom, ready to leave. He played with his keys and took in her attire. She was wearing a light green halter top that tied around her neck with a black ballet neck tee over it. The sleeves stopped at her elbows. She also wore dark blue jeans that pooled around her feet and covered most of her sneakers. He smiled at how beautiful she looked, even in ordinary clothes. "I don't own any Knicks jerseys or hats, so... this was the best I could do," she admitted shyly. He reached out for her and pulled her closer.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She hugged him and pulled back to press a soft kiss on his lips.

"We better get going."

"We have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I wanna see some of New York before the actual game." She looked up at him with a pout. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." He grabbed her hand and opened the door. "You need anything before we go?" She shook her head and grabbed her small, brown cloth purse as they walked out of the door. Their hands remained entwined as they walked towards the car. As she sat in the car, her teeth started to chatter. He laughed and reached into the backseat for his Knicks hoodie.

"It's gonna be really cold in New York," he handed her the hoodie and went to start the car, but he was stopped when he felt her cold hand on his neck. He turned his head and their lips met. Both shivered at the kiss and from the coldness. They broke apart slowly and smiled. "What was that for?" She shrugged and tugged on his hoodie.

"I can't kiss you whenever I want?" A grin appeared on both of their faces as he started the car and blasted the heater. She snuggled into the front seat, placing her hands over the car vents to get warm. She softly moaned and took in a deep breath. "Your hoodie smells good." He looked at her as he merged onto the highway that led to New York. "It smells like you," she whispered.

"So you're saying I smell good?"

"Always."

As they continued to drive, they both messed with the radio stations until they agreed on a channel that played music from their own teenage years. Halfway there, Mulder had stopped the car to fill up on gas and get something to drink. He unbuckled his seat belt and watched the woman next to him sleep. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and got out of the car carefully. He returned minutes later with two bottles of water and a filled up the car. As he pulled the car back onto the highway, she woke up.

"How much longer until we get there," she whispered as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'd say two more hours." She slumped in her seat and placed her hands in front of the vents again, warming her hands up.

They continued to drive for two hours until they were in New York. They still had a lot of time to go before the game actually started. They drove around the city for a few minutes before both of them decided on a park. Mulder parked the car but neither of them made an attempt to get out of it. He put on the other hoodie and got out of the car, watching in amusement as he slowly opened the door.

"God, it's freezing here," she muttered. She walked over to where he was standing and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. "We should've brought our trench coats instead of these hoodies." He laughed and placed a kiss on top of her head. The hoodie she had on was his and was way too big for her. The sleeves covered her hands completely and the bottom reached the top of her thighs. She didn't care how ridiculous she looked; she wouldn't take his hoodie off for anything in the world.

"You wanna walk around a bit before going find a hotel?" She nodded and moved to his side, grabbing his warm hand and lacing their fingers together. He kept her close to his side as they walked through the park, watching the water fountains struggle to shoot up the water without freezing and small children running in the wet grass with their thick jackets and beanies. "This is the best birthday I've ever celebrated." She smiled and leaned into him more.

They headed for a bench close to a water fountain and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit on his lap. She nestled her face into his neck and let out a sigh. He shivered as her warm breath met his neck and tightened his grip around her. He let his head lean against hers as the two of them sat there and kept each other warm.

"I sure could use a sleeping bag right about now," she whispered against his neck. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She tilted her head and caught his lips between her own. Her eyes closed at the feel of his warm and soft lips against her own. She continued to give him small, unfinished kisses until his hands framed her face and held her in place. She whimpered and pressed herself against him. "Can we please go somewhere warmer?" He laughed and nodded. "But I want to come back later... at night, maybe."

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter... complete. YAY. So I listened to Fall Out Boy all while writing it. Music helps me a lot. So... review and let me know what you think. The basketball game shall come next chapter. (The last chapter, actually. YAY)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Boy Mulder**

**Rating: Teenish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: "What's one thing in the entire world that you want but don't have?"**

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. (smiles) Sorry it took me so long to update. I tried to make this a hellacute chapter. LOL. Sorry for grammar mistakes!**

* * *

They drove around the city for a few minutes before they finally stopped at a hotel not far from the stadium. They still had quite a few hours left before the actual game started and couldn't find anything better to do. They reserved a room for one night and got the key. They decided to bring in their bags after the game.

Scully let out a girly scream as she ran to the large king sized bed in the middle of the room and landed on her stomach.

"There's only one bed," he said outloud. She rolled over to lay on her back and propped herself up on her elbows, her legs still hanging over the side of the bed, but her feet didn't reach the floor.

"Is that a problem?" He looked down at her with a grin and walked over until he was standing in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her head and lowered himself until his lips were close to hers.

"No," he managed to whisper before their lips crashed in heated kiss. Her elbows gave out from underneath her and she fell back against the bed completely. He took the opportunity and covered her body with his, moving his lips down to her neck. She softly panted into his ear and locked her fingers through his hair.

"You keep this up and I can promise you we won't be attending that basketball game." He simply shrugged and let his hands fall to the bottom of her hoodie. He grasped the edges in his hands and pulled it over her head. He smiled when her hair moved out of place and her top slightly rose up. He let his fingers hook under the straps of her light green halter top.

"I love this on you." She gave him a look that always managed to drive him wild. He closed his eyes, softly moaning and enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. She smiled and reached up with a gentle hand to caress his cheek. Her smile slowly disappeared as she turned her hand and let the backs of her fingers gently trail down the side of his face. His eyes fluttered open and his eyes fixed on a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. She tilted her head slightly and let her thumb trace over his lips.

She felt his hand on her knee and shivered as it traveled up the inside of her leg. It was her turn to close her eyes as his fingers trailed up against the tight material of her jeans. She let out a sigh when she felt his warm lips against her neck again. The combination of his hands and lips on her skin was making her hot all over. She felt his hand travel higher up her thigh and bit her bottom lip. She let out a soft giggle and scooted further up the bed. He watched with a grin as she crawled toward the top of the bed. She peeked over the headboard and looked out the window that overlooked the whole city.

"It sure is beautiful here," she whispered. He followed her onto the bed and grasped her waist from behind. He flipped her over onto her back and let his hands trail down and back up her legs. She let out a gasp when he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her toward him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together as he leaned down again to kiss her. She parted her lips and ran her tongue over his bottom lip while his hand traveled down her torso. She felt the button of her jeans open and whimpered into his mouth. He pulled back. "Not yet," she simply whispered.

----

"What time is it?" She looked over her shoulder and snuggled back into his arms.

"3:26." He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck as they laid together in the bed, the television in front of them on. She gently laughed and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes before she tilted her head up and smiled at him. "How about we take another nap, go out to eat, and then go to the game," she suggested. He kept his hand on her lower back and pressed her against him more fully. Both of them sighed.

"Sounds good to me." She reached over for the remote and turned off the television. She set the alarm for five and returned back to his arms.

"Goodnight," she whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Goodnight."

Roughly two hours and thirty minutes later, the alarm clock slowly woke them up by switching onto the radio. Mulder stretched his arms above his head as Scully rolled over and shut off the alarm. She yawned and sat in the middle of the bed, running her fingers through her hair.

"We've got to get ready."

"We're going to a basketball game, not an FBI meeting." She rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, pacing through the hotel room for her bags, but realized they left them in the car.

"I need to redo my makeup," she pouted.

"You already look beautiful," he assured her. Her pout grew. "Okay, okay. I'll go get the bags." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips then walked off into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he was walking in with two black bags. He set one on the floor and brought the other to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard her mumble something in approval.

She was seated on the counter, her feet in the sink as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. He laughed and handed her the bag. She went through it quickly and found another small bag that held all her make up. She opened it and set it in her lap. Mulder stood close behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned while she leaned forward and get a better look at her eyes. She reapplied the dark eyeliner and mascara. Her hand started shaking when he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Can we go now?" She shook her head and reached for her brush. She quickly fixed her hair and brushed it back into place. "_Now_ can we go?" She laughed.

"Yes. Help me out, would ya?" She smiled when his arms moved lower. His hands held the back of her thighs as he lifted her from the counter. Her back was pressed firmly into his chest as he backed up so she could have room to stand. She turned in his arms once she was standing on her own and kissed him deeply. "Thank you."

----

She tugged his hoodie over her head again as he pulled the car out onto the street. The stadium was only a few minutes away from where they had ate dinner. She reached in her purse once they were pulling into the large parking lot and showed Mulder the two tickets. As he slowly drove around and looked for a place to park, he asked,

"Where are we sitting?" She hesitated for a moment and acted like she didn't hear him. "Scully?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we sitting?" He had finally found a place and parked the car.

"First row?" His eyes flew to hers as his jaw dropped. "What? I thought you read the tickets."

"Scully, first row tickets are... almost impossible to get."

"I know," she whispered. "Just be happy I was able to get them."

Both of them smiled and got out of the car. Other couples, families, and single men were getting out of their cars. They walked close together, their fingers laced together as they swung their hands back and forth. They stood in line to get into the stadium, in front of them was another young couple with two kids. One was a little girl and the other was her older brother.

"Daddy, I want cotton candy," the young girl tugged at her father's jacket. Mulder watched as the man picked up his daughter with a smile and placed her on his shoulders.

"Then daddy's gonna get you cotton candy when we get inside okay?"

"Not too much though, sweetheart." The woman next to them looked up at her husband and pointed to their daughter. "You know how she gets when she has sugar."

Scully smiled and looked up at Mulder.

_'One day, that'll be us.'_

Inside of the stadium was hectic. She felt him tighten the grip on his hand as he led her through the crowds to get them to their seats. Pretty soon, the seats around them were filling up.The lights went out and everyone started screaming. Instead of following with the crowd and Mulder himself, Scully leaned sideways and nestled herself into his side. She felt him wrap an arm around her as he continued to shout for his team. Both teams ran out onto the court and started the game.

For the next two hours and thirty minutes, everyone was on their feet as the two teams kept the score tied for most of the game. As the buzzer went off to end the game, the score was still tied but a player on the Knicks had been injured. They called a foul on the opposite team, giving the Knicks a chance to win the game instead of going into overtime.

The teams took a break, causing everyone to get up from their seats to see what was going on. Scully stood on her chair, frustrated with not being able to see throughout the whole game, and watched. She grunted when she still couldn't see and looked at Mulder.

"What's going on?"

"I think the teams are taking a break before the Knicks take the shot."

"I can't see," she stomped her foot on the chair as the two teams made their way back to the court. Mulder smiled and grabbed her by the waist. She gasped and looked down.

"Trust me?"

"You know I do," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and bent lower so she could sit on his shoulders. She hesitated for a moment, but then carefully let her legs drape over the front of his shoulders. His hands rested on her thighs as he kept her safely against him. She let out a small scream but realized she had a perfect view of the court.

The crowd grew silent as the injured player limped onto the court. He was thrown the ball and the clock started up again. Mulder's hands tightened around her thighs, traveling higher in anticipation. His hands were in danger of brushing against her center when the first shot was made.

The Knicks scored. The crowd went wild... except for Scully. She looked down at the very excited Mulder and smiled. She ran her hands through his hair as the ball was thrown back to the player for the last shot.

The crowd grew silent again, the only noise was the dribbling of the basketball against the court floor as the player warmed up for another shot. Scully watched and held her breath as the ball left the hands of the basketball player all the Knicks fans were counting on.

It went in the hoop easily. Scully threw her hands up in the air and screamed, along with the rest of the crowd. She looked around and noticed more couples had sat on each other's shoulders to get a better look too. She looked down at Mulder and screamed as he lifted her from his shoulders and spun her around.

"We won!" He pressed a deep kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss and held his face in her hands. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. He waited a few moments before he spoke again. "You've made this birthday the best."

"You deserve it, Mulder." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against him again. This was a birthday he would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little long, but that's my way of saying sorry for such a long wait. LOL. Thanks for all your reviews. I had fun writing this! (smiles) Let me know if you liked the story!! (points to little purpleish review button)**


End file.
